Plamínek něhy, touhy a naděje
by Miyako Ayame
Summary: Pro Rakeťáky je to pracovní den jako každý jiný. Netuší však, že tento den pro ně bude osudným převratem v životě... Tento příběh je o spletitých vztazích mezi Jessie a Jamesem, tajné lásce, válce a smrti.
1. Něco nového

** I.**

„Hej, Jamesi, vstávej! Už jdou!" zaječel Meowth a silně s ním zatřásl.

James sebou škubnul a otevřel velké zelené oči.

„Už jsem ZASE usnul. Neměli jste mě budit tak časně ráno." fňukal.

„A kvůli čemu že to bylo? Kvůli tvýmu blbýmu odznaku!" nabral znovu sebevědomí James.

„A jak jsem asi mohl vědět, že si ho Jessie spletla se svou sponou do vlasů a strčila si ho do kabelky?" opáčil vztekle Meowth.

„Tak už dost, vy dva blbci, támhle jsou prckové a jestli si nepospíšíme, tak nám utečou! Můžete se hádat potom, až chytíme Pikachu!" vložila se do toho Jessie a vrazila jim pohlavek.

Když se konečně urovnala hádka, Rakeťáci slezli dolů ze stromu, James sundal batoh a vložil do něj dalekohledy. Kývli na sebe a začali se tiše plížit křovím daleko před Ashe, který se společně s Dawn a Brockem pomalu ubíral k nejbližšímu městu.

„Tohle si oblékněte," zašeptala Jessie druhům a hodila za sebe dva jakési obleky.

V křoví byla hrozná tma, takže si James a Meowth neviděli ani na vlastní ruce, natož aby se do něčeho oblékali.

„Au!"

„Jauvajs!"

„Aúúú, nešlapej mi na ocas!"

„Rád bych, Meowth, ale nic nevidím."

„A já snad jo?"

„PROČ-SE-SAKRA-DO-TOHO-NEMŮŽU-NARVAT?"

„A PROČ BYCH JÁ SE TÍM MOHL NEJMÍŇ DESETKRÁT OBMOTAT?"

„Jess, nekoupila jsi nám špatnou velikost?"

„Samozřejmě že ne!"

„Tak proč se do toho teda nemůžu nacpat?"

„PROTOŽE JE TO JE _**MEOWTHŮV**_ OBLEK, HLUPÁKU!"

„No jo, promiň."

Když se jim konečně podařilo nacpat do obleků, jejich cíle už o pěkný kousek popošli, takže je museli dohonit. Když přišli blíž, Jessie jim dala znamení a všichni naráz vykročili z křoví. James a Meowth si konečně mohli prohlédnout, co jim Jessie podstrčila.

_Hmm, není to tak špatné,__ aspoň že nemusím dělat holku._řekl si James při pohledu na dlouhé, černé kalhoty s blyštivým opaskem, bílé tričko a černou krátkou bundu. Na hlavě měl černý klobouk a když se podíval na kolegy, všichni byli oblečeni stejně.

Když se líp podíval, zjistil... že je to oblek Michaela Jacksona!

_V tomhle tančil Moonwalk!_ uvědomil si. _Aha! Tak proto nás to Jessie v létě učila! Byl to plán na potom, je moc chytrá__..._ usmál se.

„Raz, dva, tři, čtyři!" Jessie stiskla tlačítko na malém růžovém rádiu, které nesla s sebou, a z rádia zněl Moonwalk, přesně jak James předpokládal.

Když uslyšel prvních pár tónů, automaticky začal tančit. Nohy ho nesly skoro samy. Měli úspěch, hrdinové se zastavili a pozorovali jejich snahu.

Zírali na ně jak telata na nová vrata a když Michaelové skončili s představením, nebyli schopni ani zatleskat. Jamesovi a Meowthovi proletělo hlavou, co mají dělat teď. Jamese napadlo, že Jessie to asi taky neví a chce improvizovat. A taky že to byla pravda.

Ona však pod pojmem improvizace viděla spíš něco jako „chyť a uteč" a taky to udělala. Tanečním krokem přikráčela k Ashovi, mrštností lasičky mu vyškubla Pikachu a už byla pryč.

James a Meowth se nestačili ani rozkoukat a poznali, že je čas zmizet. Vzali nohy na ramena, a to už viděli, že kousek od nich stojí balón ve tvaru velikánské hlavy Meowtha a vesele do něj naskočili.

Jessie už v něm čekala a Pikachu se na ně mračil z blesku-odolné dózy a stále se snažil dostat ven.

„Hele, to vypadá, že by se nám to mohlo i podařit!" obrátil se s úsměvem James na Meowtha, který ho neposlouchal, protože už měl zase hlavu plnou snů o bohatství a slávě.

„Pikachuuuu! Piikaaachuuuu! Tohle vám neprojde, Rakeťáci!" ječel jak o život Ash a tryskem pádil za balónem.

Vytáhl z kapsy maličkou červeno-bílou kuličku velikosti nezralé mandarinky, stiskl na ní zvláštní tlačítko a kulička se hned zvětšila do velikosti jablka.

„Leť, Staravie a zastav Rakeťáky!" hodil míček do vzduchu, míček se rozevřel, vyšlehlo z něj červené světlo a z červeného světla se stal velký, hnědo-bílý pták, který se majestátně vznesl vysoko nad krajinu a pronikavě zakřičel.

Staravie se prudce rozletěla proti balónu a prořízla do něj ostrým křídlem velikou díru. Balón začal ucházet a nabral rychlost. Kymácel se, Pikachu vypadl šokem paralyzované Jessie z rukou a řítil se hrozivou rychlostí k zemi.

„Pikachu, chytím tě, neboj se!" křičel udýchaně Ash a běžel za padajícím Pikachu.

Chytil ho dlouhým skokem dopředu a jeho žlutý přítel si mohl konečně oddechnout.

Rakeťáci se však řítili k zemi a nezdálo se, že by někdo měl snahu je chytat.

„Jessie, kam si dala padáky?" panikařil James a rozhlížel se.

„Počkej, jestli můžeš!" Jessie začala zuřivě hrabat v koši balónu až vytáhla tři stejné batohy.

„Tady." strčila jim je do rukou.

Hodili si je na záda a urychleně vyskočili z padajícího balónu. Jessie a Meowthovi se padáky otevřely, ale James nemohl najít provázek.

„Jamesi, co je?" lekla se Jessie.

„Nemůžu najít žádný provázek, Jessie!" James se podíval do batohu...a...vytáhl..._DALEKOHLED_**.**..!

„OH MŮJ BOŽE, JESSIE, TOHLE NENÍ PADÁK, TO JE NÁŠ BATOH!"

Jessie vykulila oči a pochopila, že jde do tuhého. „Chyť se!" natáhla k němu ruku v černé rukavici.

James měl štěstí, že vyskočil jako poslední takže byl výš nad nimi, když seskakoval. Chytil se nabízené ruky a pevně se jí držel.

„Meowth, pomoz mi, je moc těžký!" sténala Jessie a Meowth připádloval vzduchem blíž a chytil Jamese za druhou ruku aby jí pomohl.

Měkkce dopadli na zem a rozhlédli se. Nacházeli se ve stinném údolí mezi třemi travnatými kopci. Nad hlavou jim zpívali ptáci a ševelilo listí na stromech. Spadli přímo do hustého křoví, ale i když bylo trochu trnité, neměli ani škrábanec. Naopak, sedělo se jim skvěle.

„Jess, myslím že je dobré že jsme mu pomohli." otočil se na ní se zlomyslným úsměvem Meowth když pochopil jednu skutečnost, která ho rozveselila natolik, že neztrácel optimismus.

„A proč?" ptala se udiveně Jessie, která nevěděla, oč jde.

„Měli jsme pohodlný dopad!"

Teprve teď si Jessie všimla, že oba dva na něm sedí.

„Aha, tak proto se mi zdálo že je to křoví tolik příjemné na sedění!" usmála se rozpačitě.

Jamesovi to bylo celkem jedno, on byl hlavně rád, že to přežili ve zdraví. Pikachu sice nechytili, ale oni už na to byli přece zvyklí.

„Možná to můžeme zkusit znova..." řekl James a chtěl pokračovat, ale pak se stalo něco neočekávaného.

Uslyšeli vzdálený zvuk, který se neustále přibližoval. Zpočátku nebyl dobře rozpoznatelný, ale za chvíli, když se tým zaposlouchal tak zjistili, že to zní jako holčičí pištění.

„Co to je?" rozhlížel se zvědavě Meowth.

Zvuk byl čím dál blíž a Rakeťáci se začali bát, protože poznali, komu ten hlas patří.

„ÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! ÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ! ÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! ÓÓÓÓÓÓÚÚÚÚÚÚÁÁÁÁÁÁ! SAKRÁÁÁÁÁ! JAK SE TO ZASTAVUJÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ..."

...a BUM!

Strašlivá rána jimi otřásla a chvěli se po celém těle, co se té holce zase stalo. Byli schovaní v hustých borůvkových keřích a choulili se tam jako tři koťata, protože začínal večer a byl právě podzim a k večeru s ním přišla hrozná a nepříjemná zima.

Pak se chvíli nedělo nic. Bylo ticho. Jen vítr lehce rozechvíval listy v korunách stromů jakoby hrál na violu. Šeptal nažloutlým listům své dlouhé a poutavé příběhy, kterým rozumí pouze on a příroda. Lístky zaujetím ani nedutaly.

_Co je s ní? Snad se jí nic nestalo...Je sice blázínek a na motorce to moc neumí, ale mám ji rád skoro jako svou sestru. Nemá mámu ani tátu... nikoho. Je skvělý, že celá její rodina pracovala u našeho gangu, jinak by se jí neujali. Je taky super, že Giovanni dostal ten dopis ve kterém bylo, jestli jí mohou matčini spolupracovníci vychovat. Její matka Ginger byla Giovanniho oblíbenec a tak si její malou dcerku vzali pod svou ochranu. Dopis napsal její táta když Ginger tragicky zemřela. Nemohl se o ní sám starat a tak jí dal nám, abychom jí ukázali jak to tady všechno mezi námi funguje. Je z ní úžasná dívka, ale musím na ní být hodný, mívala to těžké._ říkal si James a nervózně si přejížděl prstem po spodním rtu.

Najednou vykoukla z křoví černovlasá, vysmátá hlava s šedomodrýma očima a dlouhými culíky a když uviděla Rakeťáky, celá se rozzářila.

„Ehm, ahoj Noemi." pozdravil jí James nesměle a prohrábl si rukou vlasy.

„Jééé, ahóóóój!" zařičela radostí Noemi, div jim nepraskly ušní bubínky.

„Já tušila že budete v křoví, tam vás najdu vždycky!" zamrkala holka očima a radostně Jamese objala. Ten trochu zrudnul když viděl Jessiin významný pohled.

Noemi byla tím ze všech nejmladším členem Rakeťáků teď, i v celé historii gangu. Byla to o půl hlavy menší, bláznivá třináctiletá puberťačka, která byla něco jako takový Rakeťácký poslíček. Když Giovanni něco od svých podřízených chtěl, nechal tam poslat Noemi a ta všechno vyřídila za něj.

„Noemi, co to bylo za ránu?" zeptala se Jessie nakysle, protože jí žralo, že nebyla pozdravena.

„Jó...ahá...to...no...to...to byl nějaký...eee...divoký Tauros!" znejistěla Noemi.

Ale když uviděla jejich nevěřícné pohledy tak mrzutě vydechla: „No fajn, fajn, narazila jsem s motorkou do stromu, no! Pomůžete mi jí opravit?" zmírnila.

„No tos teda uhodla! Nemáme v popisu práce někomu pomáhat!" zamračila se Jessie a obrátila se na podpatku.

„Jdeme Jamesi." James však nehnutě stál a zíral na Noemi která na něj dělala ty nejsmutnější psí oči jaké kdy viděl.

_Tak pro co se rozhodne? Když zůstane s Noemi, Jessie se urazí, ale když odejde, Noemi tu bude sama a jí přece nikdy moc nešlo opravování motorek! No, i když, ona to docela umí, he he, ale není v opravování tak šikovná jako my. Tak co udělá? _

James přemýšlel, ale potom se obrátil a s kamenným výrazem hlasitě pronesl: „Jessie, já zůstanu s Noemi! Ona potřebuje, abychom jí to pomohli spravit."

Tohle bylo to od něj statečné.

_Teda, tak odhodlaný snad nikdy nebyl, musí mu na tý holce dost záležet!_ sledovala to s pootevřenou pusou Jessie.

Přemýšlela, co mu odpoví. Ohlédla se na Meowtha ale ten jí odpověděl jen stejným pohledem.

„No, tak dobrá, pomůžeme ti...ale..." spiklenecky se usmála Jessie, „budeš celý týden krást jídlo sám a my ho budeme jenom jíst!"

Noemi uhnula pohledem a zadívala se do země.

„T-to nemyslíš vážně!" zapištěl holčičím hlasem.

„Teď mě napadlo, Noemi, proč jsi přišla, jakou zprávu pro nás máš tentokrát? Nepřijela jsi nás přece jenom pozdravit! Že ne!" snažil se to zamluvit.

Vytrhl jí z myšlenek. Naoko se usmála a prohlásila: „Už jsem se bála, že se vůbec nezeptáš."

Pak se jí vrátil její skrývaný výraz a začala mluvit děsivě temným hlasem, až jim přeběhl mráz po zádech.

„Giovanni má pro jednoho z vás těžký úkol..."

„Úkol?" skočila jí do řeči pohrdavě Jessie.

„Neskákej mi do řeči, chci si to trochu vychutnat!" odsekla ostře Noemi a pokračovala: „Náš šéf shromažďuje velikou skupinu Rakeťáků. Bohužel, nesmím vám říct nic víc než to, že jeden z vás bude muset se mnou jet na Základnu."

Rakeťáci zpozorněli.


	2. Sbohem

**II.**

Noemi se na chvíli odmlčela aby nabrala dech. Zahleděla se zamyšleně do mohutné koruny dubu, pod kterým seděli.

„Šéf mi uložil, že mám najít týmy agentů z Pokročilého vojska – což jste vy tři, potom Butch, Cassidy (při vyslovení jejího jména Jessie si Jessie zkřížila ruce na prsou a odfrkla si), Hun s Attilou a další. Jeden z vás tří bude muset odejít ...a... "

Jessie ji však ve své nedočkavosti znovu zle přerušila, protože nechtěla ztrácet čas: „Hele, ty prcku, pořád jsi nám neřekla, koho z nás se ten úkol týká!"

Noemi mlčela. Věděla dobře proč. Položila si ruce do klína a sledovala své nehty, které se tak leskly, jako kdyby se dívala do zrcadel.

Měla slzy na krajíčku a nechtěla už zvednout hlavu_._ Bála se vyslovení toho jména, toho pocitu když jednotlivé hlásky se tvoří v hlasivkách a vycházejí s výdechem ven. Její pocity byly smíšené a napětí houstlo a dosahovalo maxima_._

_Jak to, že se sakra všichni musí tak dlouho rozmýšlet?_Blesklo hlavou netrpělivé Jessie, protože už jí vážně nebavilo čekat na odpověď. Už tak toho měla po krk.

„TAK TO KONEČNĚ ŘEKNI TY BLBEJ SKRČKU!" zařvala.

Noemi se rozechvěle podívala do rusovlásčiných modrých očí a pohled se jí zamlžil pod mokrou clonou. James pochopil, že je zle.

„Noemi!" zvolal otcovsky a uchopil plačící teenagerku v náručí.

„Tos ale vážně přehnala!" řekl nakvašeně Meowth a vrhl po ní zlobným pohledem. Jessie to však bylo jedno, protože její cinismus neznal mezí.

„Jamesi, pochop," začala povýšeně, „Noemi je ve složitém období, vždyť jsem skoro nic neřekla a už hned brečí! Je prostě přecitlivělá, tím to je."

James se nazlobeně otočil a v afektu zařval: „Ne! Není to tím, že ona je přecitlivělá, jen ty seš naprosto bezcitná mrcha!"

Jessie ztuhla. Tohle si k ní ještě nikdy nedovolil.

Její líce zbledly.

Pootevřela překvapeně ústa a sledovala každý jeho pohyb. James se nad tím nepozastavil a pokračoval nazlobeně dál.

„...a...a...a nejde ti o ostatní, jen o sebe! Lidé jsou pro tebe jen nástroje..." posmutněl, „jako třeba já a Meowth!" otočil se na užaslého přítele.

Pak se znovu obrátil k ní. Mluvil dál, ale tentokrát tišeji, však o to výrazněji.

„Pro tebe jsou lidé jen loutky, které můžeš využívat a kterým můžeš poroučet! Spoléháš se jenom na sílu svých pěstí a na to, že se tě budou všichni bát. S tebou sdílet tým je utrpení! Ty se chováš naprosto otřesně ke svým známým i přátelům! S tebou by nevydržel snad žádný kluk na téhle planetě, to je ten pravý důvod, proč jsi pořád nezadaná!"

Zmlknul.

Jessie nehnutě stála a bez jediného pohybu se mu dívala do očí. Nic neříkala, jen k němu přišla blíž.

Stáli od sebe na dosah ruky a jen mlčeli. Dívali se navzájem do očí a vlasy jim vlály ve větru.

Ani jeden neměl již sílu nic říct. Jessie nebyla schopna ani zvednout dlaň, aby mu dala facku.

Nedokázala to.

Její oči zrůžověly a začaly se lesknout. Roztřásla se jí brada, dokonalý make – up se roztekl pod záplavou horkých slz. Vzápětí se rychle otočila a zmizela v lese.

Všichni tři ještě dlouho poté pozorovali místo, kde jim naposled zmizela z očí. Po chvíli se Meowth podíval na Jamese a obdivně zahvízdal, jako když pubertální kluk uvidí hezkou holku v plavkách.

„Tak to byla síla, teď už jí asi hodně dlouho neuvidíme."

James sám nechápal, kde se v něm vzala ta odvaha říct něco, co už dlouho dusil v sobě a nikdy nevypustil ven.

_Jessie je pryč._

_Možná jí tolik urazil, že už se nevrátí_.

Noemi mu položila ruku na rameno a řekla přiškrcená slzami: „J - Jamesi, šéf...šéf vybral tebe. Pro úkol jsou vybíraní jen muži, ženy Giovanni považuje za slabé a dobré pouze jako pomocnice. Říkal, že podrobnosti se dozvíš tam."

James nevěděl, co říct.

Takže on je ten, kdo tam musí jít! Bude muset opustit své přátele, kdo ví, na jak dlouho!

James si všechno probíral v hlavě. Důkladně a jasně ve svém mozku zkoumal to, co se právě dozvěděl.

Zatím - Jessie - skryta mezi stromy si sušila slzy a opravovala make – up. Naslouchala rozhovoru a hrdlo se jí sevřelo. James ji sice urazil, ale ona ho stále měla ráda.

_Rozloučí se? _

_Ne. Zklamala by sama sebe a svou paličatostí a tvrdohlavostí je přeci známá. Nemůže tam jít. Stejně ještě musí opravit tu motorku._

Jessie si pod sebe dala dečku a posadila se do jehličí. Přemítala a urovnávala si v hlavě skutečnost.

Na zlomek sekundy se jí chtělo vstát, vyběhnout z úkrytu a omluvit se. Ale byl to však je ten zlomek sekundy, který její odhodlanost zůstat na místě ještě utvrdil.

Pouze vytáhla odličovač a začala si smazávat rozteklou řasenku pod očima. A to bylo celé co udělala.

James s Meowthem a Noemi zatím dali do pořádku motorku. Naštěstí to s ní nebylo tolik vážné, takže to měli opravené za chvíli.

Byl čas jít. Rozloučit se.

Meowth se na Jamese otočil s milým úsměvem.

„Klekni si." Zavelel.

„Proč?" ptal se James naoko rozpačitě.

„Uvidíš!"

James se lehce sesunul k k němu přistoupil, po kočičím způsobu se mu vyhoupl na klín a pevně ho sevřel v náručí. Tisknul ho tak pevně, že James sotva dýchal.

„Budeš mi chybět, brácho." Mačkal ho Meowth v rozlučovacím objetí.

„Ty mě taky, Meowth." zašeptal James.

„Škoda že tu není Jessie abych se rozloučil. Můžu si za to sám." Otočil se James smutně k lesíku.

Jessie to slyšela.

Ale nešla zpátky, jen čekala. Noemi šla k motorce a nasedla.

„Pojď, je čas." Otočila se na něj. James už mohl říci jen jedno.

Sbohem.


	3. Poslední zastávka

**IV.**

Jeli dlouho, moc dlouho na to, aby se to dalo popsat v jednom odstavci.

V řízení se střídali a přespávali v Pokemonských střediscích. Oba dobře znali cestu, ale dělali vše proto, aby tam byli co nejpozději.

Na krajinu přicházel večer.

Řídila Noemi a James se mohl dívat na krajinu plnou oslabené sluneční záře, která byla oranžová jako žloutek. James navrhl dívce, že by se měli ubytovat v nějakém středisku a pokračovat až ráno. Noemi ráda svolila, protože už byla unavená a Základna byla ještě daleko.

Neomylně zabočila do zatáčky , kde se skrze stromy rýsovaly obrysy Střediska. James sáhl do boční kapsy dívčina batohu a vytáhl sáček s umělými vousy a parukou. Paruku podal Noemi a když si i on nasadil maskování, sáhl ještě pro kabáty.

Po Noeminým důkladným nalíčení a přepudrování si oblékli kabáty a vstoupili dovnitř.

Přivítala je hala s vysokým stropem, na kterém visely obdélníkové lampy a budily dojem sterilnosti lékařského prostředí. Vzadu uprostřed stál pult a za ním růžovovlasá sestra Joy s vlasy pevně svázanými do kruhů, visících z pod bílé lékařské čepice s červeným křížem.

„Přejete si?" zeptala se mírně podrážděně, když si je zkoumavě prohlížela.

„Dobrý den, sestro Joy, mohli bychom u vás zůstat na noc? Jsme trenéři Pokémonů a máme za sebou dlouhou cestu."

Joy si je přeměřila lhostejným pohledem.

„To by mohl říct každý, že je trenér Pokémonů. Ukažte mi prosím svoje trenérské karty a necháme vás tu přespat, to víte, nic se nesmí riskovat. Poslední dobou bylo nahlášeno spoustu zločinů, které mají na svědomí gangy. Pochopte, jde o ověření vaší totožnosti."

James vyvalil oči a ztuhnul. Noemi však pohotově zareagovala. Začala se prohrabovat v kapsách a když „nic nenašla" tak se omluvila:

„Jejky, asi jsem ho nechala u motorky! Půjdu se po něm podívat!" zazubila se, pevně uchopila Jamese za rukáv a odtáhla ho ven.

„Co chceš teď dělat?" zašeptal tiše James.

Noemi sáhla do batohu a chvíli v něm hrabala. Po chvíli vytáhla dvě barevné kartičky.

„To jsou falešné pasy. Věděla jsem, že se budou hodit."

_Tyjo,_ _ta holka je fakt připravená na všechno_, oddychl si James a vešel dovnitř zpět k sestře Joy. Joy si prohlédla pasy a pak lehce kynula rukou směrem ke dveřím po její levici.

Vešli dovnitř.

Procházeli dlouhou, bíle tapetovanou chodbou, až došli k několika různým dveřím. Pokoje byly číslované, jedna, dva a tři. Nakonec vešli do dveří číslo dvě s obrázkem Chansey uprostřed.

Pokoj nebyl ani malý, ani velký. Lůžka byla tři. Jedno bylo samostatné a další dvě byly srovnány na sebe.

Noemi si s sebou nesla batoh a vytáhla z něj pokebal.

„Pojď ven, Lenko." Pokebal se otevřel a z rudého světla které z něj vyšlehlo se zformoval oranžový liščí Pokémon Vulpix. Zakňoural a zkoumavě si ty dva prohlížel zelenýma očima.

Noemi vytáhla otvírák a otevřela konzervu se žrádlem, kterou vytáhla z batohu. Nalila ho do misky a dala Lence.

Vulpixí samička si na levném žrádlu pochutnávala, jak kdyby to byla nějaká vybraná lahůdka, James se jí nedivil. Noemi totiž skoro nekradla, jen v nejvyšší nouzi. Lenka proto příliš mnoho nejedla, byla stejně pohublá jako její majitelka.

Noemi se posadila na postel a počkala, až si k ní James přisedne.

„Musím ti vysvětlit, co tě čeká. Vím že jsem říkala, že se vše dozvíš až tam, ale já ti to prostě musím říct."

James na ní upřel zelené oči.

„Asi tě to vyděsí, ale..." Noemi zničeně klesla k zemi.

James se znovu posadil vedle ní a nervózně se zeptal: „Tak mi řekni, co je to za úkol?"

Děvče si otřelo oči rukávem a začalo.

„Je to zlé, týmy padouchů soupeří o moc... Šéf vás chce shromáždit, protože..."

Vzlykla. Pak se na něj zadívala.

„Protože budete muset bojovat."

„Myslíš jako s pokémony? A proti komu?" přisunul se James více k ní, protože její šepot už byl těžko slyšitelný.

„Tak trochu. Ale...tohle už není jen o zápasech s pokémony. Budete mít i zbraně."

„Oooh, zbraně?" zaržál radostí James, protože zbraně byly jeho oblíbenými věcmi, hned po krádežích pokémonů.

„Jo, zbraně." ušklíbla se Noemi, která pochopila, že mu nic nedochází.

„Ale tohle je válka, kamaráde."

James strnul. Tohle opravdu nečekal.

Jeho nadšení se změnilo v hrůzu.

„V armádě, kterou Giovanni shromažďuje, bude nejméně 10 000 Rakeťáků. Slyšela jsem taky, že nás je nejméně že všech bojujících. Každý z vás by měl dostat několik Pokémonů, kteří budou za vás bojovat. Ale v tomhle boji – jak my všichni víme, nebudou platit naprosto žádná pravidla. Nebudou tedy bojovat jen Pokémoni, ale i lidé. Bude se asi hodně střílet. Bude hodně krve a hodně mrtvých... Ale naše výhoda je, že máme hodně silné Pokémony. A taky že víme, s jakými by měli přijít ostatní týmy. Tým Aqua rozhodně bude mít vodní Pokémony a Tým Magma ohnivé. Pokud nás teda nebudou chtít přechytračit a nevezmou si jiné typy Pokémonů. To by bylo hodně zlé. Každý z vás absolvuje speciální výcvik, asi přibližně na dva týdny. Šéf už je netrpělivý a nechce střet více oddalovat."

„Prý je taky velká šance, že všichni zemřete!" zakřičela společně s hysterickým smíchem.

„Bojím se o tebe..."

_Jeho instinkt mu velel utéct a zahrabat se někam hodně hluboko._

„Máš nějaké pyžamo? Nebo aspoň něco na převlečení?" mrkla na něj jedním okem.

James mlčel.

„Tahle bílá uniforma... no... už je dost špinavá, měli bychom ji asi trochu přemáchat."

_On to tušil! Válka...krev...mrtví lidé a pokémoni...to není nic pro něj._

_Ale...opravdu to bude konec?_

_Je strašpytel a dobře to ví. Má se v noci vytratit a utéct pryč?_

James na její položenou otázku jen pokrčil rameny.

Noemi zakoulela očima.

„To vážně nemáš nic jinýho?"

Otevřela batoh a vytáhla svou noční košili, která jako jediná z jejího šatníku neměla na prsou velké R. Byla ještě po mamince Ginger. Její otec košilku přidal do balíčku s věcmi pro ní až bude velká. Noemi k té košili cítila něco zvláštního, takové silné duševní pouto. Byly na ní vyšitá dvě veliká srdce spojená v jedno. Otec zřejmě předpokládal, že si dívka ve svém věku již najde přítele, ale Noemi se líbil pouze jeden muž, a to James.

_Jí je 13, ale jemu 17_. Jí to nepřipadalo jako zas tak moc veliký rozdíl, ale věděla, že přeci jenom jsou od sebe příliš daleko, na to aby mohl vztah fungovat.

Noemi napadla hloupá otázka a začala se hlasitě smát. V jejím věku to bylo normální. Rozmýšlela se, jak mu to poví, aby to nevyznělo příliš vyzývavě.

Nakonec vyhrkla: „Co máš pod tím?" a začala se tlemit.

James byl v rozpacích, co má odpovědět. Nebyl si jistý, jak to Noemi myslí. Dívka ho zachytila.

„Nějaké spodní prádlo...máš, doufám..."

„Jo, jo mám, to... jo," vyhrkl rychle a Noemi mu nabídla, ať se jde osprchovat, že se zatím převlékne.

James vešel do koupelny. V rohu byla sprcha a na věšácích čisté ručníky, které vypadaly měkké a voňavé. Začal se tedy svlékat a vlezl si do sprchy.

Voda tekla příjemně teplá a James se mohl v klidu zahalit do svých myšlenek.

_Uvidí ještě někdy Jessie?_

_A co když zemře?_

_Bude to hodně bolet?_

_A na co bude myslet předtím, než z něj vyprchá všechen život?_

Se zavřenýma očima naslouchal šumění tekoucí vody a v duchu si připomněl bublající řeku, do které jednou spadl. Také byl v tu chvíli blízko smrti. Ale to bylo jiné, to nebylo tak vážné jako teď.

Tryskající voda mu v drobných kapičkách stékala po nahém těle a on cítil, jak mu teplá voda vrací život do žil, jak mu levandulově zabarvené vlasy dopadají pod tíhou vody na záda...

Noemi tančila po pokoji jak uragán, chtěla se tak zbavit toho hrozného napětí ve své bláznivé duši. Místnost byla prostorná a děvče skotačilo a hopsalo po pokoji – chvíli jako něžná baletka a potom zase jako odvázaná rockerka běhala po pokoji s vázou místo mikrofonu a hlasitě zpívala _Tým Raket Raket_. Za chvíli se však unavila a vzpomněla si na to, že se ještě chce osprchovat.

_Co tam tak dlouho dělá?_ Mumlala si pod vousy a s uchem přitisknutým ke dveřím naslouchala Jamesovu tichému broukání. Rozhodla se tedy ještě chvíli počkat.

Zalehla ke své oblíbené knížce a na čas už nehleděla. Byla zvyklá sama sebe vychovávat snažila se dělat jen to, co pro ní bylo v danou chvíli nejlepší a čemu sama důvěřovala.

Nechtěla Jamesovi brát tu spokojenost, kterou mu sprcha vrátila.

Teď ne.

Položila své unavené tělo na postel a začala si číst knížku _Tajemství bílého Laprase._

Uběhlo několik desítek minut a dveře od koupelny se otevřely. Vyšel James v chlupatém bílém županu. Na rtech měl lehký úsměv a pokynul Noemi.

„Můžeš jít."

„OK, teče teplá voda?" zeptala se přiškrceně a trochu se otřásla.

Podle Jamesova zakývání hlavou to už bylo jasné. Když se za ní zavřely dveře, James si sundal župan. Měl jen spodní prádlo, ale tušil, že Noemi tam bude asi taky dost dlouho na to, aby si připravil věci na spaní.

U stolku stálo veliké zrcadlo. James k němu přistoupil a natočil si ho směrem k sobě. Nedůvěřivě se do něj zadíval a s mírným úšklebkem se začal točit dokola.

Dobře si prohlížel každou křivku a záhyb svého těla. Pomalu se otáčel a sledoval každý svůj pohyb. Uchechtl se, když si vzpomněl na veliká umělá prsa, která mu Jessie tak pracně přidělávala.

_A kolikrát už si navzájem něco nasazovali?_

_Bezpočetněkrát._

_Když Jessie zápasila na stadionech, byl veliký problém s její mohutnou hřívou. On jí vždycky moc rád česal a svazoval vlasy do culíků. Když jí s Meaowtem česávali, potřebovali opravdu veliké hřebeny, spoustu laku, čtyři tužidla na vlasy a gumičky. Spoustu a spoustu gumiček. Jessie mívala ráda, když jí někdo česal a hladil vlasy, protože jí samotnou to vždy stálo spoustu času, než byly dlouhé culíky dokonale upravené..._

James nikdy nebyl přemýšlivý typ člověka a proto ho tohle dlouhé bloumání po minulosti trochu překvapilo. _Že by začal objevovat novou část svého já? Hm, zvláštní o tom takhle přemýšlet. Teď jenom jestli bude mít ještě čas tu svou novou část odhalit. Než..._


	4. Horké chvíle barevného, podzimního dne

**V.**

Znovu se zadíval do zrcadla na svou nahou hruď, docela pevnou a pěkně vypracovanou. Každodenní trénink se teď opravdu vyplatil.

Znenadání se otevřely dveře a z koupelny vyšla Noemi s hlavou obvázanou ručníkem. James polekaně nadskočil.

Noemi pootevřela ústa a jen zírala na Jamese. Ten její zkoprnělý pohled asi na pět dlouhých sekund opětoval.

Pak se však rychle vzpamatoval a skočil dlouhým skokem do postele, div že se nepraštil do hlavy o vrchní patro palandy. Za pár vteřin už ležel zachumlaný až po bradu v obrovské peřině.

Noemi zavřela pusu, vykoktala ze sebe něco ve smyslu omluvy a pak zajela rychlostí blesku do koupelny, že prý si ještě znovu vyčistí zuby.

_O jé, tak to byl docela trapas_, řekl si v duchu James a trochu se začervenal. _Ale, Noemi je přece tak trochu jako jeho malá sestra a vždyť se ani nemá za co stydět._

Noemi vyšla z koupelny s pocuchanými vlasy, nervy nadranc a rudým obličejem.

„Promiň," šeptla tiše, „nevěděla jsem, že... ještě nebudeš v posteli..."

Pak nastala další hloupá chvíle ticha.

Každý se díval opačným směrem a bylo jim trapně.

Hluboké ticho přerušil James svým tichým „_dobrou_" a zavrtal se ještě více do peřin.

Noemi skousla rty a zhasla světlo.

Bylo šero a proto viděla i bez posvícení mobilem. Chvíli stála a mžikala očima po pokoji, jasně osvíceném měsícem a pak se vyhoupla na žebřík a vylezla nahoru do druhého patra postele, kde už čekal polštář a vřele nadýchaná peřina.

Slastně se zachumlala do peřin a tichounce zavrněla jako kočka.

Z klidu jí vyrušilo tiché mňouknutí – Lenka se dožadovala teplého místa v její posteli.

I James si k sobě pustil Mimea, který vyskočil uraženě z pokebalu, kam ho James přemluvil, aby se zavřel.

Noemi slezla dolů, vzala Lenku jednou rukou pod paži a vyšplhala se zpět nahoru.

Oba pokémoni byli spokojeni, že mohou být se svými milovanými trenéry.

Ale jejich trenéři neusnuli tak rychle jako oni.

Na rozdíl od nich totiž měli problémy, které mají jen lidé.

James nespal.

Jen měl zavřené oči a čistil si hlavu od starostí.

Děvče leželo a přemýšlelo o své a hlavně o Jamesově budoucnosti. Bylo sice velmi rozespalé, ale nemohlo usnout, jako kdyby jí v tom něco bránilo.

Znenadání uslyšela pod sebou přerušovaný dech.

„Jamesi? Spíš?" zamručela Noemi a zívla.

Žádná odpověď.

Dívka pomalu vstala a slezla ze žebříku dolů.

Přistoupila k němu.

„Proč ještě nespíš?"

James tam seděl opřený o zeď.

Nebylo mu vidět do obličeje jak se tváří, ale Noemi poznala, že pláče.

Mime ho jen lítostivě pozoroval.

James nechtěl brečet jak malá holka, ale slzy se mu samy draly do očí a stékaly po pramenech vlasů jako korálky po nitkách. Chytil se za hlavu a zavzlykal.

Noemi si sedla vedle něj a něžně zašeptala: „Nebreč, to bude v pořádku.."

Položila mu ruku na rameno.

Náhle se James neudržel a uchopil ji v náručí.

Noemi se překvapeně nadechla, ale neodstrčila ho.

James plakal na jejím rameně. Stále ještě trochu v šoku ho objala a tiše uklidňovala.

Dobře věděla, že ho to porazí a že se zhroutí, teď ho musí podporovat a být mu oporou.

Jeho tělo hřálo a jeho objetí bylo upřímné, vřelé a pevné.

„Jsi na mě tak hodná..." vzlykal, „ty... ty jsi snad jediný člověk, který mě má opravdu rád... díky za to, že mě držíš nad vodou..."

Noemi se začervenala. _On určitě tuší, proč se o něj tolik stará a proč se o něj tolik zajímá. Cítí k němu něco víc, než jen obyčejné přátelství. Je tak sladký... Ano, on určitě taky cítí, že jí není lhostejný. Ale pro něj je JEN kamarádka, nic víc._

Noemi zavřela šedomodré oči a vdechovala jemnou vůni jeho těla, které sálalo žárem a sušilo její slzami promočenou noční košili.

Tma pohltila celý pokoj a už nebylo vidět vůbec nic.

Pubescentka seděla na posteli s Jamesem v náručí. Oči již měla zavřené a usínala. Naslouchala přerušovanému dechu u jejího ucha a to jí dodávalo pocit klidu.

Pravidelný rytmus tichých vzlyků najednou ustal.

Noemi otevřela oči.

Jamesova hlava se pomalu svezla na její klín.

Vzrušeně vydechla.

Jeho dech se náhle stal pravidelným a klidným.

_Alespoň že usnul_, pomyslela si rozechvěle Rakeťačka, která cítila, jak se jí pod tíhou jeho hlavy chvějí kolena a po těle se rozlévá horkost.

Položila mu ruku do vlasů. Tak úžasně jemné vlasy... po chvíli jí spánek přemohl docela. Usnula s Jamesovou hlavou v klíně a s rukou zabořenou v jeho vlasech.

Bylo ráno. Venkovní vzduch dýchal podzimní náladou zbarvených listů a kapičkami rosy na stéblech trávy, líně se pohupujících ve větru.

James se probudil a zívl. Pak si uvědomil, na čem leží a zvedl se.

Noemi ještě spala. Byla vyčerpaná z řízení motorky a taky z ponocování vedle Jamese.

Ten jí nechal spát a šel prohlédnout batoh, jestli mají nějaké jídlo. Vzal ho do ruky a odnesl ke stolku.

Začal se v něm přehrabovat a divil se, co všechno má s sebou děvče sbaleno.

Náhradní svíčka od motorky, hřeben, líčidla, krém na ruce, fotky... Ty ho zaujaly nejvíc. Byly v igelitovém sáčku a pečlivě upevněny svorkou.

Jemně a opatrně sundal svorku a vytáhl všechny fotky na stůl.

Na první fotce spatřil ženu s dlouhými černými vlasy až na zem. Měla krásný úsměv a James v ní poznal Ginger.

Na druhé fotce byla Noemi, držící v ruce malého Vulpixe.

Když jí odložil, vytáhl třetí z fotek. Byl na ní on.

V rohu bylo napsáno slovo _Idol, _které bylo třikrát podtrženo a ohraničeno spoustou srdíček. James chvíli nevěděl, co si o tom má myslet. Měl Noemi rád, to jo, ale že by měl být její ideální kluk? _Nechám to plavat_, pomyslel si, třeba se jí na to někdy zeptám.

Někdy.

To hloupé příslovečné určení, vymyšlené proto, aby se člověk z něčeho mohl vykroutit. Je důležité a pro lidi potřebné.

Zadíval se na další obrázky. Na dalších fotkách byl zase jen on se spoustou srdíček od rtěnky a zamilovaných nápisů.

_Tak proto ta péče..._řekl si v duchu a opatrně zabalil fotky zpět do igelitu a připnul sponkou.

Znovu se začal hrabat v zavazadle a našel krabičku se svačinou. Vytáhl z ní dva obložené chleby a položil je na stůl ke sklenici s vodou.

Dal se do jídla, ale pak si vzpomněl na Mimea. Ten už byl vzhůru a když k němu přiběhl, James ho láskyplně zvedl na klín a začal ho krmit sušenkami pro pokémony. Sám přikusoval chleba a zapíjel vodou.

Základna je ještě daleko, ale už mají spěch. Zřejmě tam přijedou už k večeru...

Ta myšlenka ho bodla u srdce jako tisíc nožů.

Jeho úzkost ho přemohla a on začal zrychleně dýchat.

Znenadání udeřil do sklenice s vodou a shodil ji na podlahu.

Rozletěla se na tisíc kousků. Cítil, jak mu kapka potu stéká po tváři.

Horečnatý dech neustával.

Pozoroval rozbitou sklenici a měl chuť vzít jeden z kusů skla a přeříznout si žíly. Ukončit to trápení, ten strach, tu deformaci jeho myšlenek.

Chytil se pevně za zápěstí. Cítil svůj tep, tak rychlý a krátký. Zaťal zuby a zaryl si nehty do kůže, kde mu zůstaly hluboké červené rýhy.

Deprese ustanula a změnila se na oddanost osudu.

Sklopil hlavu. Přiznal si totiž jednu skutečnost, kterou si tak dlouho odpíral.

_On to ví, ví to, že je zamilovaný do té osoby, které tak ublížil, ale právem._

_Miluje Jessie._

_Dlouho, moc dlouho jí miluje._

_Ona to však nikdy nepoznala. Nebo snad ani nechtěla poznat._

_Oba jsou jak dvojčata, tak dokonale sehraní, tak stejní! Určitě chtěla, aby to zůstalo na této hranici, aby hrála sama za sebe, aby se nenechala ovlivnit citem k někomu, koho tak dobře zná a koho má za dobrého přítele!_

_Teď už je to jedno, už jí to asi nikdy neřekne. _

_Ach bože můj, proč to jen není sen, ze kterého se může probudit!_

_Nechce se chovat jako chlap, nechce umřít, i když jako hrdina!_

Jeho pud sebezáchovy hlasitě bil na poplach.

Mime to celé vylekaně sledoval.

„Mime..." kňournul a vyšplhal se Jamesovi na rameno. Jeho malý, věrný Mime. Vždycky ho rozveselil, když mu bylo smutno.

Tvoreček se zachichotal a přitulil se k němu s takovou láskou, jakou může dokázal člověku jen pokémon. James se zasmál a vzal ho do dlaní. Pokémon na něj mile hleděl a byl rád, že se mu podařilo trenéra trochu potěšit.

„A teď rychle uklidit tu spoušť." zvedl se Rakeťák ze židle a šel pro smeták a lopatku.

Když uklidil nepořádek a vyhodil sklo do koše, Noemi se probudila. Co nejtišeji se zvedla z postele, aby neprobudila spící Lenku.

„Ahoj." zašeptala tiše, když slézala ze žebříku.

„Koukám, žes našel ten chleba." ukázala na jídlo, ležící na stole. Sedla si na židli naproti Jamesovi a dala se taky do jídla. „No," zamumlala s plnou pusou, „brzo už budeme na Základně. Už jen pár desítek kilometrů." Vzápětí si uvědomila, že bylo dost nerozumné, začínat s touto věcí hned po ránu, ale už to nemohla vzít zpět. James to vzal s klidem, ale v duchu řval. „Takže..." skousnul si James ret, „jak ses vyspala...?" Noemi se rozpačitě uchichtla a natáhla se pro sklenici s vodou. Dlouze se napila, otřela si pusu a kývla na souhlas. James byl celý rozcuchaný a jeho obličej byl pobledlý. I přes stíny na tváři byly vidět jeho tmavé kruhy pod očima. Nechtělo se mu hnout se z místa a užíval si každého okamžiku bez hnutí svalů.

Zatím – daleko, velmi daleko od místa děje se odvíjí naprosto jiná skutečnost. Obzor je zatím vzdálený a není dobře vidět, co se tam na té louce děje, ale jsou tam dobře k rozeznání tři postavy. Obzor je již bližší, je vidět, že dvě postavy jsou ženy a ta třetí... ta matná silueta je kočičí. Je slyšet i vzdálené hlasy, jak se dohadují. Slyšíte? Slyšíte tu hroznou, na nervyjdoucí hádku mezi dvěma děvčaty a pokémonem? „Řekla jsem to jasně. JÁ – S NÍ – NEBUDU V JEDNOM TÝMU!" křičí jedna z dívek. Druhá má co dělat, aby se udržela na uzdě a neskočila po drzé konkurentce. Bezmocný kocourek může jen sledovat zápas těch dvou fúrií, a to hodně zpovzdálí.

„Tohle nedopadne dobře..." mumlal si do vousů Meowth. Pak se znovu obrátil k vřavě a pomyslel si:

_Jak to sakra šéfa napadlo? Jessie a Cassidy – to je přece ještě horší kombinace než James a Butch! _Meowth vzdychl, sáhl do batohu a vytáhl knížku_ Řešení lidských konfliktů, _olíznul si prst, otočil stránku a začal si číst prvních pár vět. **"U kluků je řešení konfliktů jiné než u děvčat. Dva kluci jsou buď konkurenti, nebo nepřátelé. A nebo obojí. Konkurenti se snaží být ve všech ohledech lepší, než je ten druhý a dělají pro to maximum toho, co dovedou. Někdy může dojít nejen ke slovním, ale i k fyzickým konfliktům. Ale takové vyústění situace bývá méně často než u nepřátel. Nepřátelé jsou o něco jiní než konkurenti. Jak už název napovídá, jsou to dva muži, co se nemají tak moc rádi, nebo se dokonce nenávidí. Dochází mezi nimi ke slovním výměnám názorů, většinou ne příliš slušným a zároveň i k potyčkám fyzickým. Nepřátelé mohou být z mnoha důvodů, např.: kvůli dívce, nějaké nepříjemné události, kvůli tomu, že si navzájem nejsou simpatičtí a tak dále. Dva kluci si dovedou vše rychle vyřešit tím, že se poperou a nebo že si dají nějaký souboj, třeba pokémonu a je to pro ně vyřešené. Dívky to tak jednoduché nemají. Když se jim nějaká dívka znelíbí, používají k „pěstním soubojím" nehty, dlaně a někdy i nohy. A nebo se vůbec neperou, ale začnou se ignorovat. K ignoraci té druhé používají občas jako koření nějakou tu pomluvu, urážku a nebo drobnou krádež, při které si např.: ukradnou hřeben a hodí ho do kanálu.** Meowth zaklapl knihu, odložil jí zpět do batohu a otočil se zpět k otevřené scéně. Tiše pozoroval oblak prachu, který se zvedl, jak se divoké šelmy válely po zemi a snažily se tu druhou dostat pod sebe. Bylo slyšet obrovské množství zvuků – řev, pištění, kvílení, vrčení a křik vyplašených Pigeyů, vylétávajících z korun stromů. Najednou se k celé té disharmonii přidal ještě další zvuk. Meowth zpozorněl a zastříhal ušima. Přimhouří oči – a vidí ten obrázek. Na zemi leží rozcuchaná Cassidy a na ní leží ještě rozcuchanější Jessie, která hlasitě oddechuje.

„Hm? Uch, tak co? Máš dost ty mrcho?" Cassidy mlčí a má obličej celý zabořený do trávy. Její chvějící se tělo náhle vymazalo Jessie vítězoslavný úsměv z tváře. Obrátila ji tváří vzhůru. Cassidy plakala. Plakala hlasitě, až srdce usedalo. Jessie udiveně protáhla obličej a pomalu z ní slezla. Cassidy vstala. Vztekle vyplivla vlasy z úst a setřela si hlínu z tváře, po které kanuly velké, horké slzy. Posadila se na kmen spadlého stromu, schoulila se do klubíčka a vzlykala do kolenou. Meowth k ní pomalu a váhavě přišel blíž. Položil jí teplou pracku na rameno.

„Co je?" zeptal se opatrně. Cassidy jeho tlapku prudce setřásla.

„Co je. Co je. Co je." opakovala se stále větší razancí.

„CO JE?" Vykřikla k nebi jako pták, až se to po skalách rozléhalo. Pak chvíli ztichla a hleděla do země. Meowth a Jessie se po sobě nechápavě podívali.

„Vám to asi pořád ještě nedochází, co?" Otočila se s agresivním pohledem na ně, prudce se vztyčila a vykročila směrem k nim. Oni pod návalem šoku před ní ustupovali.

„C-co nám nedochází?" zeptal se vyděšeně Meowth, který byl už opravdu zmatený.

„Oni tam byli posláni bojovat. Bude to na život a na smrt, chápete? TAK CHÁPETE TO?" vykulila oči a natáhla k nim krk se zoufalým výrazem.

„Oni tam všichni zemřou! A my s tím nemůžeme nic udělat. Ta bezmoc, ta hrozná bezmoc!" Padla na kolena a zaryla ruce do trávy. „Butch... Butch je tam taky... a zemře... kéž bych něco mohla udělat..." Meowth a Jessie si v duchu přebírali to, co se právě dozvěděď teprve si uvědomili, co se stalo. Takže proto musel James odejít! On tam bude bojovat a možná i zemře! Jessie zbledla a její make – up zbledl s ní. _James umře? To ne, to není možné, on nesmí umřít! Proč zrovna on? Vždyť...to je příšerné, musím s tím něco udělat. Ale co s tím? Co bych pro něj mohla udělat? Cassidy měla pravdu, jsem naprosto bezmocná... _Ve tváři se jí objevil zoufalý výraz. „Panebože, a já se s ním ani nerozloučila..." zamumlala rigidním tónem. Ztuhla a jen hleděla před sebe do trávy. Meowth automaticky vytáhl z její tašky kapesník a položil jí ho do studených dlaní. Jessie si ho přitiskla k ústům a pevně zavřela oči. Neplakala, ale v hloubi duše byla rozervána na kusy.


	5. Stříbrné vidličky a bílé rukavičky

**VII.**

Mezi Jamesem a Jessie byl už velice dlouhý a intenzivní vztah. Začínali každý jinak. James jako synek bohatých rodičů se měl jako v bavlnce a rodiče ho velice rozmazlovali. Měl spousty koníčků, ale nejraději měl plavání. Ani jídlo mu nescházelo, míval rád jídla boháčů jako třeba kaviár, ale nevadili mu ani obyčejné sardinky v oleji. Žil si bezstarostný život plný radovánek a skvělých chvil, dokud mu jednoho dne rodiče neoznámili, že už od narození byl zasnoubený s dcerou bohatých aristokratů – Jessiebelle. A že prý už Jessiebelle brzy přijede k nim na zámek, aby se s ním seznámila. James byl v té době ještě malý chlapec, který se o děvčata vůbec nezajímal, ale myslel si, že v aristokratce najde alespoň kamarádku. Na ten dlouho očekávaný den, kdy jeho budoucí žena Jessiebelle měla přicestovat, se James opravdu těšil. Služebné ho upravily, umyly a ostříhaly, přesně tak, jak by měl vypadat opravdu bohatý šlechtic. James seděl v koutě na pozlacené židli a představoval si, jak asi bude Jessiebelle vypadat a jaká bude. Bude si s ním chtít hrát? Bude s ní legrace? Nebude zlá nebo urážlivá? Ve velikém sále zatím čekal Jamesův otec s chotí a služebnictvem, aby mohli vzácnou návštěvu přivítat, jak se sluší a patří. Místnost byla vyzdobena kordy a velikým plátnem s malbou rodokmenu celého rodu. Kolem davu bylo několik dlouhých stolů s nejrůznějšími lahůdkami a chutnými pokrmy, které voněly na velikou dálku a přitahovaly mlsné pohledy Jamesova Graowlitha Graowlieho.

„Už by tu měl dávno být." procedil mezi zuby muž otočený na svou manželku. „Pošlu pro něj služebnou." obrátila se na něj žena a vzápětí zavolala na jednu z děvčat, které stály v řadě opodál, aby panu Jamesovi oznámila, ať se okamžitě dostaví do společenského sálu. Děvče ihned vyběhlo nahoru po vysokém schodišti, přidržujíc si svou nabíranou sukni a zaklepalo na dveře s velikou, mosaznou klikou.

„Pane Jamesi? Vaše matka vám vyřizuje..." zaštěbetala, ale James jí nenechal domluvit.

„Ano, ano, vyřiď jí, že už jdu." Děvče se poklonilo a odcupitalo zpět dolů po schodech. Náhle uslyšel hlasitou hudbu a pochopil, že bohatá rodina právě přicestovala. Srdce se mu hlasitě rozbušilo. Ještě si rychle před zrcadlem uhladil vlasy a límec a vyběhl ze dveří. Rozběhl se dolů po schodech a neubíral tempo. Najednou však zakopnul o koště ležící na schodišti jako záludná past, instinktivně dal ruce před sebe a s hlučným ,bum bác' se skutálel dolů, přímo k nohám Jessiebelle, která právě, společně se svým otcem a doprovodem, vešla dovnitř do sálu. Všichni mlčeli, jen z davu patřícímu Jessiebelle se ozvalo tlumené ,ach'. Nikdo se nezasmál. James ležící na zemi se začal pomalu zvedat. Před sebou uviděl krásné, lesklé boty s rubínem na špičce, když se zvednul výš uviděl dokonalé, růžové šaty s krajkami a když se nadzvedl úplně, hleděl do tváře krásné Jessiebelle. Koukala na něj s nadzdviženým obočím a nechtěla si připustit, že tohle nemehlo, které se skutálelo ze schodů až k jejím nohám, má být její snoubenec. James se cítil trapně jako nikdy. Nevěděl, co říct na svou omluvu, tak raději mlčel.

„Tak tohle, má drahá, je můj syn James." řekl se skrývaným hněvem Jamesův otec. Naštěstí se rodina snoubenky rozhodla, že toto _fó pá_ přejdou bez poznámky. Hostina proběhla celkem dobře. James byl posazen vedle Jessiebelle a byl z toho nemálo nervózní. Snažil se začít s ní alespoň rozhovor, ale holčička ho naprosto ignorovala. Nakonec ukončil své marné snažení. Po hostině služebné odnesly Jessiebelle zavazadla do jejího nového pokoje a James šel za ní. Nakonec se mu podařilo navázat s ní kontakt a začal si s ní povídat o všem, co měl on sám rád. Zjistil však, že každý z nich má rád něco jiného. Říkal si ale, že i tak bude možné se s ní kamarádit. Rodina Jessiebelle po hostině odcestovala a nechala ji na zámku, aby tam zůstala. Jamesovi rodiče se rozhodli, že mu dají nějaký čas, aby holčičku líp poznal a pak že začnou chystat svatbu. James za pár týdnů zjistil, že Jessiebelle je sice velmi půvabná, krásná a dobře vychovaná, ale že je také namyšlená, panovačná a urážlivá – přesně taková, jaká James nechtěl aby byla. Musel jí všude tahat sebou, kamkoli šel on, tam šla i Jessiebelle. Vždy muselo být po jejím a když nebylo, tak začala křičet, nebo – v horším případě, použila Paralyzující pyl – jeden z útoků svého milovaného pokémona Oddishe. Pak už bylo snadné Jamese přimět k tomu, co ona chtěla. Za tu dobu, co ho Jessiebelle stále opravovala, křičela na něj a nedala mu pokoj, se ze sebejistého chlapce, který se nebál vyjádřit svůj názor, stal malý ustrašený bábovka bez špetky nadřazenosti nad druhými. Byly to už asi tak dva měsíce soužití s Jessiebelle, když mu rodiče sdělili nejhorší zprávu jeho života – za tři dny je svatba. James pochopil, že není jiná možnost, musí utéct. Byl už večer, ale on to nechtěl dál prodlužovat. Sbalil si malý kufřík s jídlem a vyběhl před dům. Věnoval vile vděčný pohled a už se chystal že odejde po lesní pěšině vstříc vytoužené svobodě, když tu najednou uslyšel za sebou přeslazeně jemný hlásek, který nezněl moc potěšeně.

„Kam si myslíš že jdeš?" Za ním stála Jessiebelle, ruce zaťaté v pěst a svěšené podél těla, v obličeji se jí zračil hněv. James se na ní otočil a vyhrkl:

„Já odcházím, už tu s tebou nechci být!" Jessiebelle se zamračila a s pěstí připravenou k ráně se blížila směrem k němu. Náhle dveřmi proletěl Graowlie a běžel směrem k Jamesovi, kde se zastavil, obrátil se směrem k děvčeti a varovně zavrčel. James byl jeho pán, jeho chovatel a chráněnec, kterého měl rád a nikdo mu nesměl ublížit. Jessiebelle se leknutím zastavila.

„Tak ty nedáš pokoj, ty pitomý psisko!" zvolala, vytáhla pokébal a povolala svého pokémona Oddishe.

„Odsud se dostaneš jen pře ze mě! Oddishi, Paralyzující pyl!" Oddishovy lístky na hlavě začaly zářit a když hlavičkou zatřepal, pyl se rozletěl do všech stran a všechny je obklopil svou štiplavě kořeněnou vůní. James si rychle zacpal nos a Graowlie zadržel dech. Pyl stačil vyprchat a přátelům se nic nestalo.

„Kousavý útok, Graowlie!" Graowlith vyskočil do výšky a dlouhým skokem se zakousnul do Oddishe.

„Néé, Oddishi!" zavřeštěla Jessiebelle. „Vrať se." Pokémon se na ní vyčerpaně podíval, proměnil se v rudé světlo a vrátil se do pokébalu. James Graowlieho vděčně podrbal za ušima a rozběhl se směrem k lesu.

„Já tě nenechám odejít!" vzkřikla dívenka a utíkala za ním.

„Ani běhat neumíš, zastav se, já tě to naučím!"

„Jessiebelle, nech mě jít!" volal na ní udýchaně James a spěchal dál. Graowlie mu běžel za patami. Chtěl jít s ním.

„Graowlie, prosím tě, zdrž ji, je to moje poslední prosba k tobě." zasténal. Graowlith se na něj smutně podíval, zakňučel a zastavil se v běhu. S vyceněnými tesáky se na ní otočil a rozkročil se uprostřed cesty. Jessiebelle se zastavila. Už nemohla bojovat, Oddish byl její jediný pokémon, dalšího už neměla, se kterým by zápasila.

„Stejně se jednou vrátíš, a jestli ne, já si tě najdu! Slyšíš mě? Já si tě najdu, Jamesi!" zakřičela naposledy směrem k místu, kde James zmizel mezi smrky.


	6. Vůně hor, mámininy uniformy a hadí kůže

**VIII.**

Jessie na svém životě nikdy neviděla nic zvláštního. Byl to její život a její minulost, která jí přivedla až sem. Už tolikrát se pozastavovala nad svými myšlenkami a kladla si jedinou otázku. Užila si vůbec ten život, co jí darovala její matka? Nepromarnila ho v zbytečnostech? Ale ne. Vždyť splnila svůj úkol, který sama sobě slíbila. Je v Týmu Raket a je agentka, to si předurčila. V jejích snech už se přeci objevilo tolik indicií, její matka by na ní byla určitě hrdá. Kdysi ve snech často vídávala Miyamoto – takovou, jaká byla, když byla Jessie malá. Střípky jejích vzpomínek z dětství tu a tam vkročily do její mysli a ona je pozvolna skládala jako puzzle do jednoho souvislého příběhu. Jessie si pamatovala svou matku pouze částečně. Vzpomínala na její horké rty, které k ní tiskla, aby jí utěšila když plakala, na hebké něžné ruce, které jí k sobě vinuly aby jí zahřály v době mrazů, na dlouhé, temně růžové vlasy tolik podobné jejím, i na dokonalou, štíhlou postavu s velkými ňadry. Její matka jí velice milovala a proto jí musela opustit, to Jessica věděla a byla jí za to vděčná. Miyamoto byla totiž stále v terénu a nemohla své dítě brávat s sebou. Nechávala jí proto v dřevěném srubu, který byl jejich domovem a jediným majetkem.

„Tu máš, Jessinko, tady máš mého Ekanse, hraj si, mamka musí jít, víš?" usmála se na dítě Miyamoto.

„Mama, mama, mama!" plakalo dítě a natahovalo k ní ručky.

„Máma dnes nemůže zůstat s tebou, šéf by se moc a moc zlobil a mohl by maminku potrestat!" Holčička na ní upřela velké modré oči a tiše fňukla. Miyamoto se na ní omluvně podívala, pak vyšla ven a zavřela za sebou dveře. Jessie se obrátila k pokébalu. Nikdy nic podobného neviděla, ani nevěděla, jak se s ním zachází. Prohlížela si tu malou kuličku zblízka, ale sama netušila, k čemu je.

_Máma řekla ,tady máš Ekanse'. A co to je ten Ekans? To je tahle malá kulička? A co s ní mám dělat? Na to, abych s ní hrála kuličky je moc velká a na to, abych na ní kreslila pastelkou je moc malá._ Zamyšleně točila kuličkou mezi prsty a všimla si nesouměrně vystupujícího tlačítka na místě, kde se dělily červená a bílá barva. Dítě uchopilo pokébal a prstíkem stisklo tlačítko. Pokébal se zvětšil a ozvalo se cvaknutí, jak se tlačítko uvolnilo. Malá Jessie vyjekla a leknutím ho upustila na zem. Otevřela ústa a naklonila hlavu jako sova. Místo pokébalu tam totiž najednou stálo mládě jakéhosi zvláštního fialového tvora. Vypadal jako poměrně velký had, jen ta barva byla neobvyklá.

„Ekansssss" zasyčelo, sklopilo hlavu a zarejdilo jazykem ve vzduchu aby nasálo její pach. Ekans zamžikal žlutýma očima s úzkými zorničkami a začal se pomalu plazit směrem k ní. Měla z něj strach a o dva kroky ustoupila. Ekans otevřel tlamu až mu byly vidět, na jeho vzrůst až nepřirozeně dlouhé jedové zuby a pokračoval směrem k ní. Ona stále couvala a klepala se jí brada. Už se blížila ke zdi a věděla, že pak už nebude úniku.

_Co když jí ublíží? Pak přijde maminka a ona tam bude ležet, bledá, ztuhlá a studená..._ Znenadání její noha zakopla o dřevěnou kostku ze stavebnice a ona s výkřikem dopadla na tvrdou zem. Teď už lezla pozadu jako krab, pevně se přitiskla ke stěně a s očima plnýma hrůzy pozorovala stále se přibližujícího Ekanse který hlasitě syčel a otvíral a zavíral tlamu. Vhrkly jí slzy do očí. Pevně je zavřela a očekávala bolestivé kousnutí. Pocítila však něco jiného. Pomalu otevřela oči. Ekans ležel vedle ní, stočený do klubíčka a pozoroval jí.

„Ty... mě nekousneš?" pravila se slzami v očích. Ekans zakroutil hlavou a přitulil se k jejímu tělu. Vztáhla k němu váhavě ruku a pohladila ho po fialové hadí kůži. Povrch byl teplý a hladký. Cítila každou jeho pohybující se kost a ten pocit se jí líbil. Vždy si myslela, že všichni hadi jsou studení, ale Ekans hřál a to teplo jí uklidnilo natolik, že přestala plakat a začala se smát na celé kolo. A tak se z nich stali dobří přátelé, které už nic nemohlo rozdělit. Alespoň si to Jessie myslela...

Jednoho dne se probudila. Maminka stála u plotny a připravovala jí snídani. Vesele vyskočila z postele a utíkala k ní.

„Ahoj mamí!" zažvatlala a chytila se její Rakeťácké černé uniformy. Matka se obrátila. Jessiin veselý úsměv se ztratil. Miyamoto se neusmívala. V její tváři vykresloval smutek drobné vrásky.

„M-mami?"

Žena položila lžíci na dřevěný dřez a pravila: „Jessico, včera mi šéf řekl, že musím odejít na misi..." Uhladila si prstem dokonale upravené obočí a ohlédla se za sebe, jako by se bála, že jí někdo poslouchá. Klekla si na zem a jemně uchopila dívenku za paže.

„Budeš tu muset zůstat na pár dní beze mě."

„Úplně sama?" ptala se Jessinka udiveně.

„Ne, úplně sama ne, nechám ti tu Ekanse, aby tě chránil. Je sice ještě malý, ale už ovládá silné útoky!" Ekans stojící vedle ní vesele zasyčel. „Útoky? On umí útočit? A jak?" položila si prstík na ret ve zvídavém gestu.

„Pojď ven moje malá, já ti předvedu, co umí." usmála se Miyamoto, chytila jí za ruku a odvedla ven mezi stromy a keře.

„Ekansi," zavelela, „postav se támhle ke stromu, tam naproti skále." Ekans se poslušně odplazil až na určené místo a zaujal útočnou pozici. „Teď – Jedové žihadlo!" Had se napnul, nadechnul se a z jeho tlamy vyletěly fialové jehlice. A to nikoliv do všech stran, ale přesně namířené na skálu. Jehlice se o skálu roztříštily, ale zanechaly na ní viditelné stopy hlubokých škrábanců.

„Skvěle Ekansi, jsi moc šikovný!" zatleskala šťastně Miyamoto a pak s přísným pohledem zvolala:

„A teď – Drtící sevření!" Ekans na nic nečekal a obvinul se kolem dva metry vysokého kamene, stiskl ho svým pevným tělem a rozdrtil na kusy.

„Nárazový útok!" Tentokrát pokémon udeřil celou svou vahou do kamenů a ty se rozpadly v prach.

„Jsi čím dál lepší, kámo!" zasmála se potěšeně matka a pak s vážnou tváří pravila k děvčeti:

„Mám jen hodinu abych si sbalila nějaké věci. Pak na mě budou čekat u Základny a odvezou mě na místo, kde budu muset se svým týmem splnit úkol. Nebude to nic snadnýho, šéf se netvářil zrovna vesele a pochybuju o tom, že to bude práce jen na pár dnů." vzápětí si k ní klekla a položila jí ruku na rameno.

„Holčičko moje, nechám ti tu všechno jídlo co mám a požádala jsem kamarádku, aby se tu za tebou zastavila, přinesla ti něco k jídlu a aby zkontrolovala, jestli jsi v pořádku." Když Miyamoto uviděla, že Jessie má slzy na krajíčku, snažila se jí alespoň trochu utěšit.

„Neboj se," pohladila jí po rameni, „určitě se brzy vrátím."

Hodina uplynula jako voda a matka s dcerou se musely rozloučit.

„Vrať se mi brzy, mami..." fňukala Jessie a matka se smutným úsměvem vzala svůj batoh a pravila:

„Vrátím se tak brzy, jak jen to půjde. Ekansi, spoléhám na tebe, postarej se o ni." Ekans se k Jessie přitulil a naznačil tím to, že ji bude bránit před vším, co by se odvážilo jí ohrozit až do posledních sil. „Měj se tu s Ekansem dobře, Jessico." řekla Miyamoto, věnovala dceři poslední úsměv a odešla. Když za ženou zaklaply dveře, dala se Jessie do hořkého pláče. Ekans se jí ovinul kolem celého těla jako dlouhá šála a něžně třel hlavou o její tváře.

„Už... už... jsi mi zůstal jen ty, Ekansi... ty... ty... už mě nesmíš opustit..." vzlykala a zabořila hlavu do jeho svalnatého hadího těla.

Jessie na ten čas vzpomínala nerada. Zásoby jim rychle došly a Jessie měla už brzy hlad. Naštěstí se jednou ráno otevřely dveře a vešla Lyru. Byla to vysoká, pohledná dívka asijského typu s upřímnýma, jantarovýma očima a havraními vlasy.

„Takže ty jsi ta sladká Jessica o které Miyamoto tolik mluvila?" zeptala se a její oči se přívětivě smály. Vyzařovala pozitivní energií a vznešenou moudrostí, která napovídala Jessie, že tahle dívka by nemohla nikoho zradit ani v nejmenším. Byla jako křehký květ irisu, tak jemná a nevinná. Zároveň jí však oslňovala svou jedinečnou osobností a přirozeným vystupováním. Byla obtěžkána třemi taškami plnými jídla a lahví s pitnou vodou, které přitahovaly oči vyhladovělého Ekanse jako magnet. Byla jako anděl, jako jejich spasitel, který jim přinesl jídlo a čistou vodu na další týden.

„Tak, mohli byste mi pomoct s těmi taškami? Eh?" špitla křečovitě a začaly se jí pod tíhou nákladu podlamovat nohy. Jessie byla příliš zesláblá na to, aby jí pomohla a proto Ekans rychle přispěchal na pomoc.

„Díky." otřela si dívka čelo a posadila se na nejbližší židli. Jessie vyskočila na nohy a šťastně vykřikla:

„Dáš nám najíst?" Lyru se pleskla do čela.

„Vidíš, málem bych zapomněla!" Lyru si, hned jak vstoupila před jejich práh, získala jak důvěru Jessie, tak důvěru Ekanse. O to větší byla jejich důvěra, když jim začala s úsměvem připravovat to co měli rádi – pro Jessie krajíc chleba s máslem a Ekansovi připravila žrádlo pro pokémony. Oba talíře se sotva dotkly jejích rukou a hned jí je Jessie vytrhla, div je oba neupustila na zem. Lyru se posadila na židli, ruce si vložila do klína a tiše pozorovala jejich hodování. Sledovala, jak se oběma jedlíkům dělají dolíčky ve tvářích a jak mlaskají nad tou dobrotou. Sama na nic neměla chuť, protože jí tížilo svědomí. Ach, kéž by to nebyla pravda! Kéž by ta zpráva byla jen falešný poplach! Dívka sklopila oči a dlouze se zamyslela.

„Já..." vyhrkla znenadání.

„Mmh, ano?" otočila se na ni Jessie s tvářičkami naplněnými jako křeček.

„Ale nic." sklopila Lyru znova oči. Raději jim to nebude říkat, zbytečně by je to trápilo. Co trápilo, zničilo by je to! Ach jo, proč zrovna ona musí být poslem špatných zpráv. Bude zticha, alespoň prozatím. Miyamoto přeci říkala, když se cokoli stane tak o tom pomlč. Splním její přání, budu mlčet. Ale co potom, až jim to budu muset říct?

„Bude ještě přídavek?" zažvatlala spokojeně Jessie.

„Huh?" Lyru zvedla oči. Teď se už vůbec nesoustředila a zřejmě jí přeslechla.

„Lyru, co je s tebou? Před chvílí ses ještě smála a teď vypadáš ustaraně!" Lyru se na ní chvíli provinile dívala a pak se prudce zvedla. „Musím jít."

„Ale kam?"

„Já... no, na Základnu přece!" nervózně se zasmála.

„Tak ahoj, brzy se zase na vás přijdu podívat."

„Ahoj Lyru a pozdravuj mamku!" Lyru lehce nadzvedla koutky, ale ten úsměv byl tak maličký, že nebyl skoro vidět. Leda tak pod lupou. Ještě na chvíli vstrčila hlavu do dveří a pootevřela ústa, jako by se chystala něco říct. Pak si to ale rozmyslela a rychle zavřela dveře. Jessie nechápala, co se s Lyru stalo. Jen Ekans něco tušil a stočil se do klubíčka vedle ní. Děvčátko ho hladilo po hebké kůži a Ekans tichounce syčel jako konvice s vařící se vodou. Pak se rozvinul a Jessie ucukla. Neslyšně se doplazil mezi hromádku hraček v rohu místnosti a uchopil do tlamy látkový balónek. Sklopil hlavu, trhnul s ní dopředu a vymrštil míček, který letěl a přesně mířenou ranou dopadl děvčeti do klína.

„Hi hi hi, ty si chceš hrát?" zašvitořila laškovně a hodila mu míček zpět. Ekans se vymrštil do vzduchu a chytil balónek v letu. Při skoku udělal krásnou otočku a Jessie už mohla jen vesele tleskat. Hráli si takto celý týden, až je to omrzelo. Pak si našli zábavu venku. Jessie ryla do kůry stromů srdíčka, ve kterých byly obrázky jí a Miyamoto. „Ekansi, pojď se podívat!" mávla na něj, aby mu ukázala své malé mistrovské dílo. Ekans jí však nevnímal. Něco upoutalo jeho pozornost tak moc, že upřeně sledoval křoví u dubu, kde ho Miyamoto každý den trénovala.

„Co tam vidíš Ekansi? Je tam něco dobrého k jídlu? Nějaká jablíčka?" Ekans se na ní krátce podíval, varovně zasyčel a pak se zase otočil zpět na křoví. Jessie si myslela, že zřejmě zahlédl nějakého ptačího pokémona a že by ho chtěl ulovit a nevěnovala tomu přílišnou pozornost. Vesele pobíhala mezi stromy a květinami, válela se v trávě a čichala k vonným květům sakur – nádherných třešňových stromů, ke kterým se slétaly hejna malinkého hmyzu. Ekans se už na křoví nedíval, ale nehnul se z místa, ani když ho Jessie prosila, ať si s ní jde taky hrát. Ve vzduchu viselo něco nepříjemného, jenže maličká dlouhovláska neměla stejně bystré smysly jako Ekans a o ničem nevěděla. Běhala tak rychle a skákala tak vysoko, až to na chvíli vypadalo, že jí narostou křídla a vzlétne k oblakům. Nakonec jí to skákání unavilo a sedla si naproti Ekansovi na hliněný hrbolek celý posetý trávou a kopretinami.

„Hihi!" Utrhla jeden z velkých květů a vpletla si ho do vlasů.

„Co na to říkáš?" Koruny stromů se vinuly k nebesům jako zelená stříška, jež stínila slunce a jen pár drobných a tenkých paprsků prosvítalo skrz. Paprsky se lámaly a rozzařovaly těžké kapky rosy, ležících na poupatech planých růží s bledě růžovou barvou. Začal vát klidný, teplý vítr a znatelně se oteplilo. Byl však stále silnější a silnější, zprvu jen rozechvěl dívčiny rozpuštěné vlasy jako loutnu, pak už je tolik unášel, že si Jessie musela přidržovat u hlavy kopretinu, aby jí neuletěla, stejně jako okvětní plátky planých růží, jež malá princezna pozorovala.

„Poslyš..." natočila hlavu k věrnému společníkovi. Ekans však byl strašidelně nehybný. Náhle zaryčel, vymrštil se dopředu a srazil Jessie k zemi.

„Ach!"

„Ekaaansssss!" zasyčel pokémon udýchaně.

„Proč jsi to..." narovnávala se dívka. Byla celá potlučená a také pořádně naštvaná. Neměla ponětí, proč to udělal. Potom se však dobře podívala před sebe a pochopila.

„Ach!" Strnula. „Co... co je to?" Byl to veliký pokémon. Jessie se zoufale otočila na Ekanse, který stál naproti němu a hrozivě syčel. Na první pohled bylo vidět, že nemá přátelské úmysly. Ten pokémon vypadal jako obrovský lední medvěd s černými drápy, které už zdálky říkaly hodně o síle majitele. Jessie věděla, že budou bojovat a že jestli nevyhrají, medvěd je určitě zabije. Váhala však, strach naprosto ovládl její tělo a ona nebyla schopna ničeho.

„Kansss?" zprudka se na ní otočil a promlouval k ní hadím jazykem plným strachu. Bál se úplně stejně jako ona, ale nehodlal nic vzdát. Ekansi, spoléhám na tebe, postarej se o ni. Ekansi, spoléhám na tebe, postarej se o ni. Ekansi, spoléhám na tebe... POSTAREJ SE O NI... „Ssss..." Sklopil hlavu. Už nečekal na žádné pokyny. „Ekaaaaaaaaaans!" Vypálil ze svého hrdla spoustu fialových jehlic. Medvěd je však jediným mávnutím tlapy odrazil.

„Ekans?" Medvěd se sklonil, jako kdyby se koncentroval, pak náhle zakřičel ,Beaaartiiiic' až se to rozléhalo kolem dokola po horách a kopcích. Chvíli se zdálo, že se nic neděje, ale náhle se z nebes na Ekanse sesypala gigantická sněhová lavina.

„Ekansi!" vykřikla zoufale Jessie a vyskočila na nohy. „Néééééé!" dusila se slzami. To ne, její Ekans nemůže být mrtvý, to nikdy... On to přece musí zvládnout, je tak silný. Beatric – tedy ten medvědí pokémon už nechtěl čekat, jestli se jeho protivník vzpamatuje a rozběhl se proti Jessie. „Nééééé!" Lavina se náhle pohnula a Ekans vylezl ven. Byl celý poškrábaný od ledových střepů a z ran na těle mu tekla krev. Stále se však držel vzhůru, byl ochotný obětovat pro svou chráněnku i vlastní život. Ona ho potřebuje a on jí nesmí, nesmí nikdy zklamat! Už už se připravoval k dalšímu Jedovému žihadlu, ale Jessie ho včas zastavila.

„Ekansi, přestaň. Nech mě, prosím, dávat ti příkazy."

„Ekans..." otočil se na ní s unaveným, ale spokojeným výrazem. Věděl totiž, že jestli bude Jessie v dávání příkazů stejně dobrá jako Miyamoto, tak určitě neprohrají. Teď se cítil silný jako nikdy předtím. Jeho tělo krvácelo, cítil horkost odtékající krve na svém boku, ale teď už pro něj není cesty zpět. Teď už ne...

Beatric se před Ekansem zastavil, mírně sklopil hlavu a zavřel oči, jako by mu vzdával své uznání za jeho výdrž a čekal na jeho další útok.

„Dobrá tedy." vydechla Jessie a chvíli se koncentrovala. Pak vzkřikla:

„Nárazový útok!" Ekans se odrazil a letěl směrem k Beatricovi. Ten však byl na jeho útok připraven a vyhnul se mu. Krví podlitýma očima se rozhlédl kolem sebe, pak se otočil a se strašlivým řevem se rozběhl proti soupeřovi. „Vyhni se!" Ekans uskočil a sjel po trávě na stranu, kde zanechal holý okrsek hlíny. „Ještě jednou Nárazový útok!" Beatric se však znovu bez váhání vyhnul a při svém vyhnutí drápl Ekanse svými velkými černými drápy. Sedřel mu kůži na boku, až mu bylo vidět živé maso plné krve. Ekans se zamotal a padl k zemi. Už nic necítil a začal pozvolna ztrácet vědomí. Již ztratil mnoho vzácné krve na to, aby to tělo zvládalo bez úhony. Velká námaha si vybrala svou daň. Jeho tělo chladlo... Jessiin zoufalý křik už byl slyšet pouze jako ozvěna v dáli...

„Ekansi, prosím vzbuď se!" křičelo děvčátko, které s hrůzou v očích sledovalo Beatrice, jak se k němu blíží s drápy celými od krve. V Ekansově hlavě probíhal celý jeho život. Od chvíle, co se vylíhnul z vajíčka a chytila ho mladičká vojačka od Rakeťáků, která mu nabídla nový, vzrušující život plný nástrah, který se jen málo komu zdaří prožít, až do chvíle své porážky. V mysli se mu vybavil ten nejroztomilejší obličejík jaký znal, Jessiina tvář s hlubokýma modrýma očima, drobným nosíkem a upřímným úsměvem. _On tu dívku zradil, nesplnil slib který dal její matce! Nepostaral se o ni, neochránil jí před krutým a nebezpečným světem. Ale co když ještě není pozdě? _Pokusil se vstát. Ležel na břiše a hlasitě funěl. Zděšeně těkal zorničkami sem a tam a nebyl si jist, jestli se mu podaří zvednout. Zdařilo se mu to. Vystrčil tesáky a zatěkal jazykem. Před jeho očima stál Beatric, který se rychle blížil k jeho kamarádce, schoulené pod keřem.

„Ekansssss!" upozornil na sebe had a vyčerpaně se plazil směrem k němu. Beatric si ho nevšímal. Už zvedal tlapu, aby zabil to malé nic, které ho lákalo svým pachem a teplotou. Jessie zasténala a zavřela oči, aby neviděla jak z ní bude stvůra trhat maso. V Ekansově žilách vřela krev, vařila se a dávala jeho tělu druhou šanci, aby svůj slib, který dal Miyamoto, splnil. Had se prudce odrazil, vyskočil a zakousl se nestvůře do ramene. Vztyčený pokémon vztekle zaryčel a pokusil se ho shodit tím, že škubal ramenem dopředu a dozadu. Had se však držel pevně.

„Aah!" pípla Jessie. Ekans na ní upřel své žluté oči a signalizoval pohledem, aby na nic nečekala a utekla. Jessie se rychle zvedla, rukou se zachytila stromu aby neupadla a dala se na útěk. Beatric si ani nevšimnul, že mu kořist utekla, jelikož se středem jeho zájmu stal právě Ekans, který mu visel na zakrváceném rameni jako žok. „Vraaa!" zařval a sekl po něm obří tlapou. Ekansovi už docházely síly, ale nehodlal se pustit. Medvěd mu uštědřil další ničivou ránu zakrvácenou tlapou a Ekans, když viděl že je Jessie v bezpečí, povolil sevření. Sjel po chlupatých zádech na zem a zůstal nehybně ležet. Medvěd napřahoval tlapu k smrtícímu úderu. Ale znenadání proletělo vzduchem jakési

„Hůůů!" a znovu.

„Hůůů!"

Medvěd znejistěl. Chvíli se díval na polomrtvého Ekanse, chvíli k lesu. Z jeho očí bylo vidět, že si není jistý tím, coby měl udělat. Frknul jako kdyby mu do čenichu vletěla moucha a zamával uchem. Pak už jen věnoval své kořisti poslední vražedný pohled a po čtyřech se rozběhl pryč.


End file.
